


Make it out alive

by 360Killer



Category: borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Bleeding Out, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Bottom axton, Broken Bones, Deepthroating, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gunshot Wounds, Hair-pulling, Hunted, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape, Salted wounds, Sneaking Out, Top Jack, caught sneaking out, hide and seek for your life, knife torture, knocked out, scared Axton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360Killer/pseuds/360Killer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axton had a fight with zer0 about Maya and took a walk. Until he went to take a piss and got knock out. He can't remember what happen ,but all he knows he wrap around handsome jack finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The capturing

**Author's Note:**

> This has rape in it and other thing of the sort, if you are are younger than 18 do not read this. You have been warned!! ENJOY!! :p

> Axton woke up with a splitting headache and notices that he's not alone. "Who the fuck is out there!!" Axton scream not noticing that he's chain to the wall "Well, kitten I'm surprised that you were so easy to catch" jack said stepping out of the dark. Axton look at jack and laughed "you weren't the one who knocked me out" Axton said laughing still until jack stopped him by kick him in the ribs . Jack look down at Axton smiling at him with lust in his eyes "well let get started then" jack said pulling Axton hair as jack called out for one of his gun men and told him to knock Axton out again. As the the gun men knocked Axton out he unchain Axton and carried him to the torture room. When they got there he let lay on a counter and chain him to it. "Sir" the gun man said as jack waved his arm to tell him to get the hell out. As axton woke up he look over to see jack looking at him smiling "I going to show you what I think of you and you fault hunter buddies" jack said as axton spit on him "I'll watch you try you jackass" Axton said as he found himself punch in the mouth "this hurt you more than going to hurt me" jack said picking a knife. Axton finally realised that this was going on and closed his eyes "no!" Axton said as he saw jack put down the knife and walk away "I'll see you later I have to see what the hell is going on up there." Jack said turning off the light for axton to keep his eyes closed and fall asleep feeling tired and hurt. Finally falling asleep with bruises on his face and broken ribs. 'Finally'


	2. The run

Axton woke up to find one of the cuffs was almost broken. He pulled down hard as he could and broke the rusty cuff on his right hand as he broke the other side he searched for his stuff as he heard foot steps as he tried a way to hide the footsteps. Walked past the metal door as axton saw a vent 'perfect' axton thought as he could find his stuff 'plane B I suppose' axton thought as he shimmyed though the vent close the vent door to make sure no one knew what happened as axton came up to left side vent door. "This shit is so stupid" a Hyperion soldier said as he was looking though alxton's stuff. "This asswhole must be married" the other Hyperion engineer said as he picked up the ring 'damn how am I going to get my stuff' axton thought as the alarms went off 'warning prisoner has escaped all armed robots deplode!' The income computer said as the Hyperion soldiers ran out of the thing and locked the door.axton climbed out only to see his cloths 'damn it" axton thought as he grabbed his cloths and put them on fast and shimmyed down the vent closing the vent door behind him He came up to another vent. "what do you mean you can't find him!" Jack yelled as the Hyperion soldier was terrified. "Well sir..... I-I am truly sorry I--I'll find him I swear" the Hyperion soldier said as jack grabbed him by the neck. "Good or it will be you life!" Jack said as he let go of the soldier and pushed him twoards the door . Axton finally saw his prized turret on Jack's massive desk as axton shook his head 'later I'll get and then I'll deal with that asswhole' axton thought as he continued on his ecsape as he saw one more vent door and it was a gun storage as axton opened the vent door and looked for his guns and found nothing 'no no no this can't be happening' axton thought as he saw it , it was a camera staring right at him "put your hand in the air " the soldier said as axton put his hands up and was knocked out by the soldier "tell the boss we got his valt hunter" the soldier said as he watch axton fall to the ground with a bruise on his head. 'No no , I don't want this not now not ever" axton thought as he found himself in nothin. "Well found my pet Bert nice now leave us " jack said he grabbed axton's cheeks (not ass) and deeply kissed axton biting him until he bled "cough on that for a while because I'm not done with you yet" as jack placed axton in a cage and walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will have sex in it and a little more of a surprise!!!!! ;) :3 :D


	3. The pretty little maid

The room dull as ever made action feel closed in to make it even worse the cage he was in was rusty and smelt like piss and shit. "Finally awake pumpkin." Jack said as axton glared at him and then chuckled with grin on his face. "what would it take for you to go fuck off." Actin said as jack saw right passed his bullshit and could see he was scared. "Lovingly you asked I'll be right back." Jack said as axton eyes widen as he looked around to see what he was wearing and now standing before him were now some of jack's workers grinning at him and studying him closely. "The boss says we can all have a go at his new little maid." The biggest one said as Axton back up to the corner of the cage trying to protect the dignity he had left. "I go first!" One of them shouted as they opened the cage and now a weak and bruised axton had his legs spreaded apart for everyone of them to see. "The boss never said you were such an needy whore." They all made snarky remarks like that and now he felt his skirt and pantyhose being ripped off they only thing after he felt cold was something entering his ass. The hot searing pain over came him as he screamed for mercy and now hold onto the floor cage bar , thrust after thrust came from each worker just to feel them each cum in him one at a time. "what a maid, sir." The last man said now thrusting one last time and now he was laying in sweat and cum everywhere on him and in him. "That will be all boys get back to work we have a world to take over." Jack said as they all pulled up their pants , now leaving jack and axion alone. "Now who went and got fucked kitten?" Jack said with a laugh and now axton laid there with now tears in his eyes and didn't dare look at the monster who created all this destruction and mayhem..... All that was left now was for him.....to.......make axton his...his bitch. Then everything went dark and axton opened his eyes and saw maya staring at him with a sad expression. "axton, what has happen to you?"' Maya said as actin started to cry feeling her hug him and patting his back. "I've fuck up so much, maya." Axton choked out as she let go of him and started to fade with one last tear dripping from her face and then said. "I'm sorry axton but everything is lost." And now axton standed up screaming her name and now no over and over again. He woke with a shake now on a soft bed? The confusion ran across actin as he rolled over to see jack sleeping soundly next to him holding him close?


End file.
